The proposed research deals with the development and operation of elaborative mnemonic strategies such as rehearsal and organization. Previous work has documented the considerable importance of these control processes for an understanding of memory development in children. It is now known that during the elementary school years, children acquire mastery of an impressive number of mnemonic skills which serve to facilitate recall performance. However, the operation of children's mnemonic strategies cannot be examined in isolation, but must be viewed in the context of the growing permanent memory system of "knowledge base." Not only does an older child have available more task appropriate strategies than a younger individual, but, in addition, there is a more highly articulated permanent memory system through which incoming information can be interpreted, stored, and retrieved. A critical question thus concerns the extent to which information available in permanent memory sets limits on the strategies that can be used at any time. Several proposed experiments will examine the linkage between the state of the knowledge base and the utilization of sophisticated memory strategies. Additional planned work is concerned with (a) the relationship between rehearsal and organizational processes, (b) the long-term retention of materials acquired under conditions of active and passive rehearsal, and (c) the factors which affect the emergence of sophisticated memory strategies during the elementary school years.